The invention relates generally to the field of planar lightwave circuits and in particular to a method of attaching an optical element to a planar lightwave circuit.
Optical fiber is commonly used in telecommunication equipment to carry an optical signal. Optical sub-components, devices and modules, hereinafter generally referred to as optical components typically comprise at least one element which operates on the optical signal. Such an operation may comprise conversion between an electrical signal and an optical signal. Advantageously, optical components are produced in the form of a planar lightwave circuit (PLC), thus allowing for consistent mass production and effective cost reduction. Certain elements, such as photodiodes, vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) and vertical external cavity surface emitting lasers (VECSELs) are typically produced independently of the PLC, and must then be installed and connected to the PLC.
A major difficulty in the production of the PLC is the need to attach and align the independently produced elements to the PLC. Attachment to the PLC requires an electrical connection, a means of physically securing the element to the PLC and a means of ensuring optical alignment between the element and either a fiber secured to, or a waveguide defined on, the PLC.
There is a long felt need for an improved means of attaching an element to a PLC, preferably avoiding the need for wire bonding.